


So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side

by becauseziall



Series: Ziall One-Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, M/M, in love from the beginning, this is all basically fluff lol, ziall, ziall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseziall/pseuds/becauseziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One where Zayn and Niall grow up together, and instead of falling in love slowly, they always knew that they were made for each other, even before they knew what that meant. </p><p>So they're a little possessive over each other, and when people ask what they are, they just shrug and say, "each other's." </p><p>Because that's what it's like with them, it doesn't have to be official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side

It started on a Monday, their first day of school, their first year of school. 

It started in the back of Mrs. Grey's class, the life-long friendship blooming beautifully.

"Hi," the dark-haired boy whispered to the brunette adjacent to him who was seated in a blue plastic chair identical to his own. 

The brunette looked around, his blue eyes wide. "Are you talking to me?" he whispered back, astonished.

Dark-hair giggled, his eyes crinkling around the edges. "Yeah. 'M Zain. What's your name?"

"Niall," the brunette offered, his face flushing a light pink. "Hi." 

Zain smiled. "Hi, Niall. Do you want to sit with me at lunch? Oh! And then do you want to play with me at recess? It'll be-" 

"Zain!" Mrs. Grey snapped from the front of the classroom. "Do I have to seperate you and..." she paused, squinting at Niall's name tag he proudly wore on the front of his shirt, "Niall," she finished. "Do you want to be moved on the first day?

Zain looked her straight in the eye, respectfully. "No, ma'am." 

"Alright, then. Quiet down, please, and don't speak when I'm speaking, okay?" 

Zain nodded solemnly before turning to Niall and giving him a guilty look. 

Niall just giggled quietly into his hand, smothering the noise, avoiding a scolding. 

 

From then on, it was just about impossible to keep them apart. There was never any Zayn (as he grew up, he changed his preference of the spelling of his name from Zain to Zayn) and Niall or Niall and Zayn; it always was just simply ZaynandNiall or NiallandZayn. 

And no one ever questioned it, it was just how things were.

Later on in their school careers, if Zayn and Niall were in the same class (it happened more often than not, luck was on their side), and if there were to be partners in class, no one would even bother to ask one of them, because they knew how inseparable the pair were. And it didn't matter what the occasion was, it was simply always just that way. 

The way it worked out was that Zayn was always there for Niall, and Niall was always there for Zayn. It didn't matter the occasion; they were just always each other's support and guidence. 

Up until their mid-teenage years, no one questioned the obviously special bond between the two boys. And, of course, there were people who questioned and shamed their friendship or whatever they had, but, honestly, neither Zayn nor Niall cared about what anyone else had to say. 

If they wanted to go to the movies together, they would. 

If Zayn wanted to stretch and put his arm around Niall partway through the movie, he would. 

If Niall wanted to grab Zayn's hand when they were walking out of the theater, he would. 

That's just how their friendship (or whatever it was) went. The pair were so comfortable and so cozy with each other, that no one batted an eye when they did something that suggested they were in a serious relationship. 

And for all anyone knew, they were in a serious relationship.

They knew that they were each other's, even though there was never any clarification, there was never any "asking anyone out" or "making it official," it's just how it was with them. 

And, if people approached either half, asking I've seen you with that kid, are you two dating? or another question of the like, the answer was always in the form of a shrug accompanied by a casual I'm his, he's mine, it just kinda works itself out, y'know?

It wasn't until years after their whole "thing" started when they actually talked about what they were. 

They were at Zayn's house, lying on the couch, Niall's head in Zayn's lap, with the latest superhero movie in the DVD player, and it was Zayn who spoke first. 

"Ni?" 

The answer came carelessly and nonchalant. "Yeah, Zee?" 

Zayn hesitated, cautious, not knowing what to say. "What...what exactly are we?" 

Niall, holding the remote, paused the television and looked up at Zayn, nervous. "What do you mean?" 

"It's like..." Zayn started, "we act like we're together, like a couple, and we tell people that we're together, but we've never just sat down and talked about it. And, I mean, I love you and all, and I'm really happy that we're doing this, and everything is just perfect, but, I'd kinda just like to know where I stand with you." 

Niall bit his lip, holding in a laugh. "Zee, babe. It's okay," he smiled. "And...I'm sorry we never talked, it's just that I always figured that we were good, and we were on that same page with this stuff, y'know? And, I love you too, Zee, I really hope you know that. And, if it's good with you, I'd really like to be your boyfriend." 

Zayn smiled down at Niall, not being able to control his fond for the blond boy. "Yeah," he said, grinning, "that'd...that'd be great."


End file.
